Where Do We Start? (Korrasami Week 2017)
by AvatarAang7
Summary: It's that time of year again, time for seven new prompts with seven new stories to celebrate our favorite leading ladies. Day 1: Memories. Day 2: Superhero. Day 3: Addiction. Day 4: Activity. Day 5: Stuck. Day 6: Sleep. Day 7: Partners in Crime.
1. The Last Time (Memories)

_Right, so one thing I should say up front is this: I won't be following the prompts from the Korrasami Week Tumblr. I thought the seven that came up were pretty safe, kind of same-y, and ultimately lacked teeth. So in short, a friend and I came up with seven different prompts, which I will be writing for this week. Enjoy!_

* * *

Waking up to a silent house was a strange feeling for Korra. Normally, she wasn't one to wake up any sooner than was strictly necessary, because the whole 'morning is evil'-thing was only slowly leaving her.

But not right now.

Right now, there wasn't a sound in the house. The clock told Korra it was six in the morning, hideously early, and normally, she'd have been content to roll over again and continue her slumber, but not today.

Today was Sunday, which meant nothing on either her schedule or that of Asami, who was still asleep. Korra knew that it wasn't for long though, as her wife _was_ and early riser and would probably wake up any minute now.

That turned out to be right on the money, as it wasn't long before Asami's eyes fluttered open too.

"Morning," Korra whispered. She had rolled onto her side, lying very close to Asami, with one arm under her head.

-"Hmm, morning," Asami whispered back while stretching her arm. "You're awake early."

"True, but you know I can't help but enjoy a beautiful sight when I see one, and you asleep is the most beautiful of all."

Asami chuckled. "Someone knows how to be suave right out of the gate." She rolled onto her side as well, their faces nearly touching.

"It's true. We've been married for eight years and I still haven't figured out how you don't have any bedhead."

-"Either magical shampoo or I'm just really lucky every day."

Korra laughed, but was now getting to the reason she was glad to have woken up early for a change. "You know... the kids are still asleep..." she started, slowly letting her hand slide down her wife's nightgown to her bare thigh.

Asami smiled, knowing exactly where this was going. "Hmm... I like this idea."

With this seal of approval, Korra started slipping up her wife's gown, all awhile rolling on top of her. She started kissing her neck, because even though they would have to be quiet, that was just too good not to. She would love to work her way down to Asami's nipples, but balance of probability says that there wasn't time for that now, so they would be forced to skip that.

Instead, Korra found the hem of Asami's panties and quickly worked her hand in, feeling around quickly for her clit. Asami let out a sigh of pleasure and bit her lower lip as Korra started rubbing circles around it, right up until the moment the door flew open and in walked Yasuko, their youngest daughter.

Korra was quick to roll off her wife to ensure she wouldn't have to lie to a five-year old and say she was playing Twister, and then second order of business, make sure she didn't yell 'are you fucking kidding me' out loud.

-"Mommy, can I sleep with you?" Yasuko asked in the sweetest possible voice.

Asami sighed at the loss of Korra's hand, but knew it was inevitable now. "Yes, sweetie, come on in," she said as she threw the duvet open.

Korra quickly wiped her hand on the inside of her tank top, smiling as she watched her daughter clamber onto the massive bed and then struggle more so to get over Asami. "Yasuko, didn't we agree that you would knock before coming into Mommy's bedroom in the weekends?" That was precisely how they had ended up telling Yong, their oldest son, about the birds and the bees.

-"Well, yes, but... I had a bad dream!"

Korra chuckled and wrapped an arm around her as she pressed a kiss on her hair. "It's okay, sweetie. Why don't we go back to sleep for now? You won't feel bad here."

Before long, all three were back to sleep.

Ultimately, it were Korra and Asami who both woke up first, Yasuko still securely under her mother's arm. Very gently, they extracted themselves from the bed, careful not to wake their daughter, and made their way down to the kitchen.

"Remember the last time we were to be able to have sex in peace?" Korra sighed as Asami poured her a cup of coffee.

-"Nope."

"Me neither."


	2. A New Player (Superhero)

_Right, even though this was one of the prompts I came up with, I really struggled to think of a story with it. Korra as Wonder Woman and Asami as Batman seemed like the most obvious one, but I just couldn't think of a story with that. So instead, I ended up with an idea for a story in a world similar to that of The Incredibles. You'll catch on._

* * *

-"Third heist in a week," Tonraq read out loud. "The same high-tech device used to open the store vault as the other two. The police still have no clue who the suspects are."

It filled Korra with both glee and weary resignation. "Dad, this can really be our chance to help them and do some good."

-"No," her parents said in sync, making Korra groan. "You know why we can't," her mother continued. "The government simply won't allow it anymore. Your father had a great record and that's why they are helping to keep us undercover, but you don't have that, Korra. You will be charged with vigilantism."

This was true. After all the collateral damage superheroes did in their heydays, the government forced them to disappear into the crowd. Korra's father, Tonraq, who went under the alias of Power Man, had been one of those people, unable to use his incredible strength anymore for good.

Korra was born not long after that, and it became quite clear quite quickly that in spite of the fact that her mother was normal, Korra wasn't. She had inherited her father's strength, and much to her own frustration, wasn't able to do anything with it. She couldn't even go to the gym or on martial arts, because her strength would immediately give her away.

She just went up to her room and do some pull-ups, because that was all that was going to keep her satisfied for now. She had to vent her frustration somehow.

100 reps later, she dropped down, properly sweaty, when she noticed her father standing in the doorway. "Here," he said, tossing her a bottle of water. "You need to stay hydrated."

"Thanks." Korra took a sip and sat down on her bed, waiting for her father to say something, because it was obvious he was there for that.

-"Look, kiddo, I know it sucks, but this is just how the world works right now. I'm not going to lie to you: I miss it. And not just the glamour and everything, I mean the rush of doing it. It felt great." He let out a sigh telling Korra that it was all real. "But now that I don't have that anymore, I have something better: I have you and your mother, two of the most amazing girls on the planet, powers or not."

Korra chuckled. "You do know you could do both, right? Even have a sidekick."

Tonraq let out a gush of laughter. "Tempting as that sounds, I'm going to decline. I would never want to put you deliberately in harm's way."

Slowly, she nodded. "Fine. Guess that heavy-duty punching bag is just going to have to make do."

Her father chuckled again. "That's more like it. Tell you what, we'll spar in the morning."

"Okay, Dad. You're on."

Night was already falling, so Korra just took a quick shower to wash herself down and decided an evening of Netflix was going to have to do for now, until it was finally time for bed.

And yet... she couldn't sleep. It just kept on going through her head, the fact that she was strong enough to lift a car and not able to help anyone. It was a nice evening, and she walked out onto the balcony of her room, trying to catch some air.

Big mistake. Or maybe not, depending on your point of view.

Korra saw a black van pull up to the store close to them, and out of it came four men, all of them in dark clothing, hoods up and everything. At that moment, Korra knew it; they were there to rob the store.

And she couldn't just let that happen. Daw, the owner, was a nice man, and she couldn't just let this happen to him.

But at the same time, Korra knew she couldn't be recognized either. She quickly went back into her room, slipped black long-sleeve training shirt and an old Zorro mask she had as a kid, which was basically a bandana that went over eyes with two holes in it so that she could see. Luckily, she also had a pair of thin running gloves, and with that, she was ready.

She dropped herself down from the balcony, being two stories up, it was a roll she could easily make, especially with her more powerful muscles being able to absorb a harder impact.

Korra decided the best way to go was to follow the same path the burglars had taken, go through the back door. Weirdly enough, it was simply open, not damaged at all.

Since she was on simple running shoes, there was no way they could hear her coming, these were very quiet. Of course, Korra could hear them conversing softly.

-"I don't get why we're still doing small stores. Why not go after a bank?"

-"Because the boss wants to make sure the tech works, now shut up, I'm nearly in."

Korra could hear a click, which probably meant they had the safe open. She quickly spied around the corner, seeing that they were all armed, and fortunately, the one with the biggest gun was the one closest to her.

With two quick steps, she was next to him, and punched him so hard in the head that he went flying, and also stayed down when he landed.

-"What?!" one of the others yelled, but Korra was quick. She rolled through the aisle, and stood up with him trying to point his gun at her.

Korra caught the barrel though and bent it back on itself with relative ease, disabling the gun indefinitely. The burglar tried punching her in the face, but it didn't do much, whereupon she punched him in the chest to a sickening 'crunch' of ribs being cracked.

So far so good, she'd taken down half of the men and only taken one punch, but that was about to change. Out of nowhere, Korra felt the wind being knocked out of her, but it wasn't like she was punched in the stomach. That had happened to her before, but this was totally different. It was more like she was hit by some kind of wave.

It stunned her, long enough that the fourth guy could pull out a pistol and let off a few rounds. Korra still had the presence of mind to roll out of the way behind a shelf, but that wasn't going to stop a bullet. She needed to get the upper hand again, but with that device, that was going to be hard.

Out of nowhere, the back door flew open again, revealing someone else. This one was wearing some kind of high-tech armor, who instantly stepped in front of Korra and took three rounds to the chest without even flinching. That was some tough armor.

He grabbed the pistol and punched the guy so hard in the chest he flew across the store and into the counter, knocking him out as well. Korra saw her chance and bolted to the guy with the mystery device, seeing him fiddle with the controls. That was none of her concern though, and by the time he looked up, Korra was already aiming a punch at his face, knocking him out.

She locked eyes with the armor, which had an eerie blue glow to its eyes. "Who the hell are you?" Korra asked.

-"I could ask you the same thing," a mechanical voice replied. With large paces, he walked over and grabbed the device from the floor. "You're lucky this thing didn't kill you."

Korra chuckled. "I'm made from some tough stuff, it's going to take more than a little gizmo to keep me down. You seem to know what it is."

-"It's an acoustic retumbler, it uses soundwaves to shift the tumblers in a safe to open. That's how they were able to so easily jack those stores, and now it's up to me to make sure this tech doesn't wind up in the wrong hands any more than it already has."

He prepared to walk away, but Korra stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder and forcing him to turn around. "How do I know I can trust you?"

He chuckled. "Saved your life, didn't I?" Korra let go, because that was a valid point. "Stay out of this, for your own safety." With that, he walked outside, where Korra followed him, just in time to see the suit of armor _fly away_.

"Damn," Korra muttered to herself. "I gotta get me one of those."

There were police sirens approaching in the distance, so now would be a good time to make herself scarce, and climb back to her balcony with relative ease.

* * *

As she was flying back, Asami didn't know what to think. First off, this was definitely her father's tech, but how did it end up in the hands of some low-level thugs? This stuff was supposed to be classified, much like her armor.

Second, who was that in the store? Judging by her physique, it was definitely a 'her', but then again, she had knocked out three guys with what appeared to be relative ease. She was definitely a super. But those were all supposed to have disappeared, so why was one beating up thugs again, especially thugs with this kind of tech?

Asami landed at the back of the estate again, glad that she could take her invention for a spin. Overall, it worked wonderfully, even if it was very uncomfortable. Well, it was only the second iteration, comfort was something she could work on for the third one.

As the armor was being taken apart though, she wondered how that acoustic retumbler had gotten out onto the street. There hadn't been any break-ins in either their estate or their factory where her father would work on his inventions.

Now that she was alone in her workshop, she could take a closer look at the device, and it was clear to her that it was fried like an egg. Whatever they had done to it had overloaded the circuits and destroyed the system, even a cursory glance could tell her that much. But that was small potatoes to Asami, because it still didn't answer who made this tech and how they got it.

* * *

"How are they doing?" Tenzin asked as he walked onto the scene.

-"They'll live," Lin curtly answered. "Took one hell of a beating though. CCTV shows they were easily overpowered by just two others." The detective pulled Tenzin aside, making sure they were out of earshot of anyone else. "Any of your freaks and geeks involved with this?"

He sighed. "Not that I know of, but I can ask around."

Lin was not pleased by this answer. "I have a suspect in the ER with eight broken ribs from one punch to the chest. You have to do better than 'I'll ask around'."

Tenzin took a deep breath, because he had a pretty good idea what had happened here. "Lin, you know I can't tell you more. Superhero identities are classified information."

-"Yeah, yeah, we've been here before. You promise to do something about it and a week later it's somewhere else. The world's dumbest game of whack-a-mole."

That was actually a really accurate way of putting it, and the sad part was, Tenzin knew why they were doing it. Hell, he had been in on the game, but when he was forced to go underground as well, he decided it to be better to at least stay on the inside, make the other superheroes more comfortable with the idea that they were talking to someone who knew their struggle. "I know," he sighed. "They are just aching to do some good."

-"Then have them donate to charity instead of putting my suspects in the hospital." Lin walked off with large paces, telling Tenzin this conversation was over.

Even though he knew where to go, with this much police around, he couldn't go there directly. So instead, he got back into his car and drove away, making a wide circle before coming back to the other side of the building, where he rang the bell.

-"Who's there?" Tonraq asked.

"It's Tenzin. We need to talk." He was buzzed through with no further questions and soon enough stepped into the Waters' home.

-"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Tonraq asked.

"I'm here on business, I'm afraid." Tenzin handed him a picture of the gun with its barrel bent back on itself. "Store across the street had an attempted burglary last night, but the suspects were caught and beaten up before they could get away. That's your style, right?"

Tonraq sighed. "It used to be, but this wasn't me. I think I might know who it was, though."

* * *

When Korra heard Tenzin at the door, she knew it wouldn't be long before she would get an earful from her mother, her father, Tenzin, or all three. After all, this was exactly what they talked about earlier.

And so be it so. The answer turned out to be her parents, with Tenzin standing in the corner with a disappointed scowl on his face.

"So now what are you gonna do to me?" Korra asked when a silence had fallen in her parents' rants.

They looked and each other and at Tenzin, who ultimately spoke up again. "Well, you did engage in vigilantism, but there is no solid evidence putting you directly at the scene. CCTV is vague at best and the suspects could only identify someone in a black mask as you. Your powers are considered a state secret, so there's nothing to hold you on. I will work with that, provided you tell me everything you learned last night."

It wasn't much of a dilemma. Either Korra told a man she trusts everything or she risks being branded as a rogue super. "I'll tell you." It turned out to be quite a story, the guy in the armor, the device, how it was used to knock her out, everything. Tenzin diligently listened and took a lot of notes, occasionally nodding.

-"What do you know about the armor?"

"Not much," Korra admitted. "Tough piece of kit though, three shots to the chest and not a dent in it. You're looking for some kind of engineering genius there."

Tenzin stroked his beard. "Hmm... A new player?"

"Probably. You wouldn't need a suit of armor like that if you already have powers."

-"You say that, but I can fly and still get around by car," Tenzin noted, which Korra had to give him. Sometimes subtlety works. "Okay, I think I have everything," he said as he closed his notebook. "Call me if you remember anything else."

"Will do," Korra nodded. "And Tenzin?" She hesitated a little as he was about to step out. "Thank you."

He smiled. "You're welcome, Korra. Just don't do anything rash."

That was the one thing she couldn't promise him.

* * *

Asami just couldn't make ends meet. Somehow, this all connected to her father and his invention of the arc reactor.

The acoustic retumbler was powered by a more basic and less powerful version, probably an earlier model, but definitely his design. She was one of the few people she knew who had access to his designs, that's how she made the power source for her armor. It had been hideously complicated, but definitely worth it in the end.

But this was a development from that system. Someone had been tinkering with the design, probably to make it more powerful for the acoustic retumbler to be used as a weapon. And it hadn't worked, but from what she'd seen, the girl in the shop was a super.

But the more Asami thought about it, the more she wanted to talk to her, maybe even make a few scans of her and see what its effects were. "Merlin, you there?"

-"Always, Miss," the computer replied.

"Analyze the footage from the shop. I need to find the girl who was there."

"Right away."

Asami chuckled to herself. Merlin had been crucial in creating the armor, with his computing power and easy accessibility, even doing a lot of the work for the fly-by-wire system. It was a good system, and like any AI, good at tedious tasks.

-"She's a super," Merlin continued. "She appears to have the same set of powers as Power Man did in the late 1980's. He went underground after the government clean-up, but given her height and voice, it's not unthinkable she's his daughter."

"Great. Any clues where I can find her?"

-"Not yet, Miss. That's a state secret. I can run a few algorithms to narrow the focus, but it will take time."

Asami sighed. "Guess I don't have anything better to go on. Do that, and keep an eye on the police band. If she is mentioned again, I want to know about it."

* * *

It had been three days since the store brawl, and even though Korra did have the urge to go out and fight crime, urgent looks from both her parents meant she wouldn't. Even if she did go out, she wouldn't know where to start. The burglaries had been solved, the men locked away, and Tenzin was looking into any further connections there may or may not be with other organizations.

So instead, Korra just went on an evening run, since she needed some way to get rid of her energy, and found this was the best one.

Running along the edge of her neighborhood was always the best for her, as she liked the view over the fields. Gave her a sense of freedom, and the dusk only made it more special.

She had her music, sure, but it was a perfectly normal evening run like she had done so many times. For it was because of the music that she couldn't hear what was approaching behind her.

Suddenly the suit of armor landed in front of Korra, blocking her path. It looked powerful, even more so in the evening light than it had in the dark store. "You!" she called out.

-"Me," the voice said. It sounded different somehow, less mechanically altered, and most surprising, more... _feminine_. The mask opened, and it revealed a beautiful young woman behind it. "Korra, we need to talk."

* * *

 _I am gonna leave this one here for now. I know the focus wasn't hugely on Korrasami, but this idea is actually taking hold of me, and I think it's going to be a first chapter of a new story. That story will be Korrasami focused, so I'll probably continue it later. Also, yes of course Korra's costume is based on season one Daredevil and Asami's on Iron Man. Anyway, see you tomorrow._


	3. If Only (Addiction)

Strange as it might sound, Asami was actually dreading going home again in the evening.

It wasn't that she _loved_ her job, that was okay. Not bad, not great, just... okay. She mostly spent her days going over contracts, looking at computer screens, thumbing through inch-thick documents, etc. Basically, she had to move the mountain of paperwork from her inbox to her outbox.

No, the reason she wasn't looking forward to going back home was, oddly enough, her wife.

So when she pulled into the driveway again, Asami was feeling oddly mixed. On the one hand, she was glad to see Korra's car parked there, because it meant she wasn't out, but on the other, it meant that she also had to face her.

And stepping through the front door only confirmed her worst fears.

There was a thick stench of cigarettes in the house, clearly indicating that Korra had just been smoking all day long, but Asami instinctively knew the worst was still to come.

She put away her purse, coat, and shoes in the hallway, before finally stepping in to face the music.

As expected, Korra was sprawled out on the couch, a full ashtray next to her, and a mostly empty whiskey bottle in her hand. "Jesus, Korra..."

-"Hnngg..." came a groan from her. "Is that really all you have to say?"

Asami walked around, finally getting a good look at her wife. "With the way you look, yes." There was an aggressive red spot on her chest, and Asami knew instantly what that meant. "Did you fall asleep with a cigarette in your mouth again?" Korra said nothing, and just took another pull of that awful whiskey.

With a sigh, Asami pulled her to her feet, and was forced to steady her as she guided Korra over to the kitchen. Here she quickly found a towel and held it under the tap before pressing it to Korra's chest. "Hold that." After that, she took a step back, and took her time eyeing Korra up.

In all their years together, she had never looked so bad. They had met in high school, but it wasn't until after that they became a couple. Korra joined the army and did two tours, but they got married after she came back from her first one.

And back then, everything had been great. About a year later, Korra went back for a second tour, and that really changed everything. Even though she hadn't changed physically, she had changed psychologically, it was immediately apparent to Asami.

While she wasn't famed for her patience, she had a shorter temper, she was less likely to leave the house, and overall just less sociable. It wasn't long after that the drinking started.

At first, it wasn't too obvious. Asami just came home a few times to Korra already having a beer or something, nothing to worry about, but soon enough, it started interfering with her everyday life. She wasn't capable of finding a job, which only made the drinking worse, and before long, Asami knew that her wife had turned into a full-blown alcoholic.

Korra had lost most of the muscle that she had picked up and kept in shape during her time in the army, and had also started losing weight recently. Her current attire was just a disgusting tank top and an old pair of jeans, not counting the multiple burns on her chest from falling asleep with a cigarette between her lips, having added another one today. It was getting to a point where Asami simply could not stand by anymore. "Korra, you can't keep this up."

She looked up. "What do you mean? You don't own me!"

Asami sighed. "Of course I don't, but I am your wife, I love you. And yet, I find that harder and harder to say, because you are not the woman I once married."

-"Oh, fuck you. You don't love me anymore? Fine, I'm not forcing you to stay with me."

This actually stung for Asami. She really wanted to convince herself that it was the alcohol talking there for Korra, but the thing was, she wasn't entirely sure of that. "You aren't, I'm staying with you because I'm hoping that somewhere, you're still the woman I loved."

Korra scoffed. "Right. And maybe next you're gonna go out and skip through the fields in a parade of sunshine and flowers. Get real. This is the world, and it sucks."

"So that justifies your drinking? Me coming home to a house that reeks of cigarettes and vomit, or getting called in the middle of the night because you passed out at some dive bar?"

-"YES! You have no idea of the shit I've seen and done!"

"But I _want_ to!" Asami yelled back, feeling the tears prickling in her eyes. "I want to help you, but you won't let me! You won't let anyone in, and are using your stubbornness as an excuse to get back on your path to self-destruction!"

Korra threw her hands up and walked away a few paces. "Since when did you turn into a self-help book? You don't have the right to judge me for how I live my life! That's my choice, and no one else's!"

"You gave me that right when you stood at the altar with me! And yet you're using every excuse in the book to get out of taking some fucking responsibility!"

In a fit of anger, Korra threw the wet towel at her wife, who only narrowly managed to dodge it. "You know what, fuck you, fuck all of this!" Korra yelled. "You don't want me around, I won't fucking be around!"

Because of their position in the kitchen, she had a head start on Asami towards the front door, and it took her a moment to realize that Korra was going for one of their cars. "Korra! You can't drive, you're drunk!"

Unfortunately, she didn't hear this, and before Asami could make it outside, Korra had driven off, only narrowly missing Asami's car. She sped down their street well above the speed limit, and disappeared around the corner.

This, rather unlike Asami wanted, wasn't actually that uncommon. Korra did have a tendency to do this, but what was worrisome now was that she had already finished most of the booze in the house. She was a decent driver, even when she had a few drinks, but not this many, and Asami had half a mind to go after her.

Problem was, she didn't know where to go. Korra wouldn't be going to a friend, more likely one of her regular bars, but there were more than a dozen of those around the city. There just wasn't anything she could do now, except hope that it would all end up fine. Korra would come home later, let out a few angry grunts, and the flop down on the bed next to Asami. That, or she'd get a call from some bartender in a few hours to come pick her up.

But as the night went on, neither one happened. Asami called Mako and Bolin, their friends where Korra might occasionally crash, but neither of them had seen her. No bartenders called, and when Asami started calling the most likely bars she could have gone to, none of them could say she was there either.

There was an awful pit growing in Asami's stomach that something was seriously wrong, and not just the drinking.

That fear became realized when ten minutes past midnight, the doorbell went. Asami opened up, and saw two police officers standing there. "Miss Sato?" one of them asked.

"Yes?" she answered, her voice already shaking.

-"You need to come with us. Your wife has been in an accident. She's in critical condition in the hospital."

Everything else he said was a blur to Asami. Somewhere down the line, she started crying, and the officers managed to get her to put on some shoes and a coat and took her to the hospital, where she was taken to the IC, where Korra was.

Here she was met by a doctor standing outside the room she was sent to. "Are you Doctor Moon?" she asked the woman with secretary glasses.

-"I am. Who are you, exactly?"

"I'm Asami Sato, that's my wife in there. How is she?"

Dr. Moon sighed. "Not well, I'm afraid. She lost control of her car and it rolled a few times, while she wasn't wearing a seatbelt. It caused severe damage to her spine and skull, not to mention her ribs and other extremities as she was tossed through the car." The doctor fell silent for a moment. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Sato, but her odds are not good. Her liver is scarred, so I can only assume she is an alcoholic."

"She is." Asami had to urgently fight her tears, because she didn't want to break down here in front of the doctor.

-"You can go in there, but under no circumstances can you touch her," Dr. Moon warned. "We have restrained her neck and her spine, because any movement would only make the damage worse."

Asami nodded. "Thank you, Doctor." When she stepped into the room and saw Korra lying there on the bed, she actually burst out into tears, because it had been avoidable. If only they hadn't had that stupid fight, then they wouldn't be here. If only she had caught on to Korra's drinking earlier. If only.

That was something she didn't want to think about. Her wife was in front of her, hooked up to at least a dozen machines and contraptions to keep the pressure off her spine and neck. At least the machines were softly and rhythmically beeping, which was good enough for now. No changes at least meant she was still alive. "God, Korra," Asami whispered while she sat down on a chair next to her. "How did it come to this? I shouldn't have let you. I shouldn't have yelled at you, or belittled you. I'm so, _so_ sorry, but you have to pull through, okay? Because I love you, and I don't want to live my life without you. I don't even want to imagine what my life would be without you."

Of course Korra didn't say anything back, she was being kept asleep for now. But the gentle - if minute - rise and fall of her chest was enough for Asami.

After a while, she decided to call Korra's parents, but since they were on the other side of the world, it wasn't much help, not like they could instantly teleport here. It would take them at least a day, provided they could get a flight that fast. Mako and Bolin had arrived at the hospital, and while Asami was grateful they were there, they weren't allowed into Korra's room, as they weren't family.

When she stepped back into the room, nothing much had changed, and Asami sat down on her chair again. Korra's left hand was the one part of her body that wasn't completely shattered and was just lying on the bed, so against the doctor's orders Asami laid her hand on it.

It was stone cold, something entirely unlike Korra. She always had warm hands. "Please, Korra..." Asami whispered. "Don't do this to me. Don't leave me."

Suddenly, the thing she had been fearing most happened: the machines stopped beeping softly and rhythmically, and all kinds of alarms went off. Seconds later, two doctors burst through the door, along with a nurse who told Asami to wait outside. Bolin pulled her in for a hug, mostly to keep her calm, because otherwise, she'd just be pacing back and forth.

Ten minutes later, Dr. Moon stepped out with a defeated look on her face. "Mrs. Sato, I'm very sorry. The damage to her internal organs was too severe. There was nothing we could have done."


	4. Bad Idea (Activity)

"I dunno, Asami, do you really want to do sports again? After last year's failure with flag football?" Korra was 100% convinced this was a bad idea. That had ended with her getting three stitches above her eyebrow. The scar was still there, even if it was faint.

-"Sure we do, we're sitting far too much," Asami argued. "You hit the gym twice a week, sure, but there's no reason we shouldn't be each other's big stick to make sure we actually keep that up. Besides, I gained three pounds, I need something good."

Korra let her eyes flick down to her best friend's hips, where she always said any additional weight manifested first. Sure, she couldn't see it just yet, but hey, any excuse to take a good, long look. "I dunno, but if you really want it, I guess it can't hurt to take a look. What'd you have in mind?"

With a smile, Asami started tapping on her iPad, and before long, she turned it around to show Korra what it was.

"No. Fucking. Way."

* * *

Three days later, Korra found herself at the course for pole dancing. Why the hell did she ever say yes to this?

Oh wait, stupid question, because it was Asami who had proposed it, and because of the stupid crush Korra had on her, there was no way she could decline those massive green eyes. It helped that her proposal would lead to Asami in tight spandex shorts and various other items of clothing that left virtually nothing to the imagination, making Korra sigh once again.

She had gone for a slightly more modest attire, or at least, as modest as the exercise would allow. By its very nature, pole dancing meant skimpy clothing, as you needed all the grip on the pole you could get, usually having your knees involved as well, so anything longer than mid-thigh was out of the question.

Hence why Korra had opted for a blue halter top that at least reached down to the hem of her pants, and pants that were stretching it in terms of the limits for what was practical here. It wasn't that Korra was ashamed of her body, heck no. She was in great shape and she knew it. It was just that... well, doing this with Asami would have some unfortunate implications.

And much to Korra's expectations, her best friend had gone for the bare minimum of being covered, and honestly, she couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Asami was wearing what amounted to a red sports bra and incredibly short black shorts. It exposed the floral tattoo on her side, the one she got to cover up the scar of her car accident when she was little.

Korra mostly just thought she looked _smoking_ hot.

The course itself turned out to be not that bad, actually. She knew it was great exercise for your upper body, and it definitely showed. Even with Korra's already substantial upper body strength, she could feel the pleasant burn in her muscles.

It came with just one condition, namely that she had to consciously avoid looking over to her left, where Asami was. This went well for most of the course, but right at the end, it all went to hell. There was one exercise that Korra just couldn't quite crack, she lacked the finesse for it.

"You know what, forget it, this just isn't going to happen," Korra sighed as she lowered herself back down from her pole.

-"Nonsense," Asami said. "You can do it, you certainly have the arms for it. Want me to help you out?"

With all her might, Korra managed to keep her eye above her best friend's neck and nodded. "Fine. One more time, if I can't crack it then, we go."

-"Deal. Now get up there," Asami chuckled.

Korra hoisted herself back on the pole, and the idea was to hook yourself to it with one leg, before suspending yourself upside down on your arms. Hell of an exercise, but no problem in theory. The difficulty for Korra was untwining her leg, and somehow, Asami seemed adamant to help her with it.

-"Alright, you have that part down..." she mumbled. "Lean in... Let your arms carry your weight..."

"I know all this," Korra sighed. "It's the next bit that kills me."

-"Straightening your legs is the tricky bit," Asami admitted. "You have a good grip? Because then I can help you."

Korra was reasonably certain that she did, but to her credit, there was no way could she have prepared for what was next. Asami grabbed hold of one knee, to push it straight, but with her other hand she tried to steady her best friend, putting that hand on her ass.

She was so surprised by this that Korra instantly lost her grip on the pole, face planting herself on the mat below. It wasn't particularly hard, but the fact that her nose suddenly took her fully weight was... painful, to say the least. There were mats, but they were the thin kind that make sure any fall isn't too painful, not the kind that you can do this on and walk away unscathed.

-"Are you okay?" Asami immediately asked.

Korra rolled onto her back, slightly dazed and cupping her face. "No, I'm not, this really hurts," she said, her voice muffled by her hand.

The woman running the whole pole dancing class came up to her, and took her hand away from her face. Instantly, Korra felt the blood run down her cheek because of the position she was in. "Oh, this is really bad. Can you stand?"

With a bit of effort, Korra stood up, whereupon she and Asami followed the woman into a small room where there was a sink and a few towels so that she could at least clean up a little.

-"I'll stay with her," Asami kindly offered, and the woman nodded, leaving them to it. "What happened?"

"I lost my grip," Korra dryly remarked, trying to stop the blood flow but not really getting very far. "Do you think my nose is broken?" she asked, desperately trying to avoid the 'why' of that, but the knowing look on Asami's face told her there was at least a suspicion.

-"Well, it still looks straight, so I think you're in luck."

After this, it sort of fell silent, until Korra spoke up again. "Asami?"

-"Hmm?"

"Next time, we're going golfing."


	5. Three Times (Stuck)

Korra was feeling pretty damn stupid now. It didn't happen to her often that she got herself into a place again couldn't get herself out again. Of course, being the Avatar helped, with four elements at her disposal, there weren't that many things that could keep her down.

And yet, somehow, she managed to put herself in that position.

A pretty embarrassing position at that. After moving in with Asami, Korra had been wondering about the narrow little space between pair of large dressers and why it was there.

As it turned out, it was mostly to leave room for an electrical socket on the wall. That was pretty disappointing, but more to the point, when she wanted to pull back out, she couldn't. Airbending didn't work, firebending was too risky, and she could hardly demolish a large part of the house for this.

Instead, Korra resigned herself to the fact that she was going to be stuck here until Asami came home. Between the two of them, they could probably pull her out again.

It took surprisingly long for Asami to get home. Well, either that or it just seemed really long because there wasn't a lot to do here between the dressers. She had tried meditating, but it didn't work, partially because this was a pretty uncomfortable position to meditate in, and partially because Korra hated meditating.

And then she heard the keys in the door, meaning her girlfriend was _finally_ home. "Asami? Are you there?"

-"Yes, where are you?"

"Could you come up to the bedroom?"

-"Oh, well, color me..." Asami stopped talking as she walked through the door, and Korra could feel her disappointment from here. "Well, that's not what I was expecting when you called me over to the bedroom."

Korra lightly chuckled. "Oh, well, what are you going to do?"

It was briefly silent. "You're stuck, aren't you?"

"Kind of."

Asami laughed. "How did you even get in there?"

"Do you think you can laugh at me _after_ you help pull me out?"

-"I dunno, it's a great opportunity to stare at your butt for a while. It's lovely."

Korra felt her face heat up, all the more desperate to get out of here. "Come on, this isn't funny anymore. I've been stuck in here for a long time and I really want out."

-"Alright, alright, what do you want me to do?"

"Pull on my hips, I'll push off from the wall." This turned out to work pretty well, and soon enough, with a bit of pain on Korra's ankles, she was free again. She caught herself on her hands, and was happy. "Thanks, hon. Evening, by the way."

Asami chuckled and pressed a kiss on Korra's lips. "Evening."

* * *

A few weeks of ceaseless teasing later, Korra came home on Naga, just giving her a ride in the park. She knew Asami would be free for the afternoon, so they had a plan to go out together for dinner. It had been a while since they done that, since they were both fairly busy, but today would be perfect.

Of course, that plan would require Korra actually being able to _find_ Asami. The house was big, but not _that_ big.

At first, her assumption was that Asami was just running late or maybe finishing up something, wouldn't be the first time. But as the hour of their dinner reservation drew nearer and she still didn't come home, Korra started getting a little worried. Her girlfriend was not one to lose track of time easily.

That left her with the option of just finding her. Asami definitely wasn't in the house, so she must be on the grounds somewhere, which was when Korra had an idea. "Naga!" The large animal trotted into her personal space quite quickly and gave Korra and eager lick, probably hoping they'd go running again. "Easy, girl. I need you to find Asami for me. Can you do that?"

Her enthusiastic tail wagging suggested she could, and she quickly trotted off again with Korra shortly behind her.

She should have known, really. Of course Asami would be in the workshop. "Asami? Are you in here?"

-"Korra? Oh, Korra, help me, I'm stuck!"

At first, Korra had trouble pinpointing her, until she spotted a pair of legs under one of the cars. She knelt beside it, peering under to see Asami stuck, but not too badly. "Hmm. You too?"

Asami scowled. "Oh, shut up. Can you lift it?"

"Well, I could, but... I dunno, you have been on my back for weeks about when I was stuck... How'd you even get under there?"

-"The jack collapsed when I threw a wrench at it, now would you please lift it? It's quite cold here."

Korra chuckled. "Not really saying much, you're always cold. But okay, your wish is my command." She braced herself and metalbent the entire car to lift up a few inches, creating enough room for Asami to slide out from under it. "Call it even?" Korra laughed.

Asami was not pleased. "I hate you."

"I hate you too," Korra replied while pressing a quick kiss on her lips.

* * *

For the third time in just as many weeks, Korra and Asami found themselves stuck.

Korra was on the couch with Asami's head on her lap, and Korra had been playing gently with her girlfriend's hair while they were both reading a book. It had been a great evening, but then Asami had fallen asleep.

She didn't notice this until she tried to get up for a cup of tea, but when she did, it provided her with a dilemma: get up and risk waking Asami or stay here and don't.

And that wasn't even a contest. Korra was just going to be stuck here a little while longer, only this time, she didn't mind.


	6. Crash (Sleep)

Asami was normally a pretty heavy sleeper, so the fact that she was woken up from it by something other than either daybreak or her alarm was saying something.

In fact, she was woken up by a soft creaking somewhere in the room, and in the daze of her sleep, it took Asami a couple of moments to realize what it was. "Jesus, OPAL!" she yelled.

The creaking stopped immediately. "Oh... you're awake..." her roommate's timid voice came from the other side.

"Yes, of course I'm awake, you're fucking in the room where I'm in!"

-"Well... We were trying to be quiet," Bolin tried, which made Asami roll her eyes. Of course, it was still dark in the room, so they couldn't see that. In fact, Asami was quite anxious to keep it that way, but on the other hand, she wanted out of this room, like, right now.

"You know what, cover yourself up so that I can turn on a light," she said. Opal was actually kind enough to do that for her, so Asami quickly slipped into her bathrobe and her slippers. She grabbed her pillow and her phone on her way to the door. "Have fun," she called over her shoulder, slamming the door behind her.

Luckily, Asami had a place to crash, because this wasn't the first time something like this had happened. Well, severity varied from time to time, walking in on them just kissing wasn't so bad, but after last month where Asami caught them having sex in the middle of the day and now this, they would have to establish some serious new rules.

She knocked on Korra's door, knowing she was welcome there. True, it took Korra a minute, a few stumbles, and a couple of muffled swear words, but she did open up. "Asami..." she groaned, looking absolutely adorable while she was still half asleep, already with bedhead and everything. Asami tried not to notice that Korra wasn't wearing a bra and that her room was as cold as ever. "It's late..."

"I know, I'm sorry," she quickly apologized. "I just need to sleep over."

-"Bolin and Opal again?"

"Yep. If I never see his hairy ass again, it'll be too soon."

Korra sleepily chuckled. "Just too gay for that sort of thing, huh?"

"Definitely." With that, Asami was let into the room, already regretting not taking her blanket with her as well. No way in hell she was going back for it, what with Bugs and Lola Bunny probably being at it again the moment she closed the door.

Korra tossed her the closest thing she had to a spare blanket, and even though it wasn't much, Asami gracefully took it. She plopped down on Korra's couch, an old thing that was fortunately just long enough for her to stretch out on. Asami didn't even bother with undoing her robe, she'd need it for the temperature anyway.

That did bite her in the ass about ten minutes later, when Asami realized this wasn't going to work. She needed something warmer, because this was ridiculous. "Korra, don't you have anything warmer?"

There was a loud sigh from the bed. "You know, you're welcome to go back to your own room and preach celibacy to our resident rabbits," Korra sarcastically remarked.

Asami chuckled. "Yeah, no, I'd rather stay here. You seriously don't have anything?"

-"Nope, sorry. I'd say you can steal my roommate's, but she took everything with her when she left a few weeks ago. You're on your own there."

With her sweetest voice, Asami tried one last thing. "Can I turn the heater up a little?"

"Then I can't sleep," Korra objected. After a few moments of silence, she let out a heavy sigh. "Fine, come here," she said as she folded open her own blanket.

Asami happily obliged, because she had slept in Korra's arms a few times before, and it had been _great_. True, they were both drunk when they fell asleep back then, but still. Results. The blanket on the bed wasn't much thicker, but even now that Asami had shed her robe, it was still a lot better being pressed up against Korra's warm body and having her arms around her waist. "G'night, Kor."

-"G'night, 'Sami."

* * *

 _Right, since I ditched my own Tech Support prompt (I even came up with it myself, so it's all on me) but I still wanted seven chapters, I decided to do this little story based on one of the other seven prompts. Just thought it'd be fun. Partners in Crime is still up for tomorrow._


	7. Spur of the Moment (Partners in Crime)

_This is a sequel to my Space Girlfriends entry from last year, Earning Her Spurs. Just thought it'd be fun, but it's worth reading that before you start this one. You can find it in Mornings Are Evil, chapter 14. It's on my account._

* * *

-"Damn, that went a lot better in my head," Korra said over the intercom, and Asami chuckled.

They had spotted a freighter to rob, which went over different from how Asami had envisioned it. Normally, playing the helpless ship in distress worked very well, as it did here. Asami hailed them, putting on a sad look and pouty lip, asking the big strong freighters to come and help her fix her ship, which worked like clockwork. And then when they came into the airlock, Korra would be waiting there for them with a laser pistol.

So far so good, they took their valuables and transferred their money, which was the easy part. But as Asami made her way back to _Naga_ for a quick exit, apparently, they tried something stupid, because it wasn't long before gunfire erupted. Korra was an expert with handling herself, and they were robbing Wueps, who weren't very bright, so it wouldn't be much of a problem.

But that turned out to be underestimating things, because Korra made a lot of haste to uncouple them, shortly before Asami saw the entire freighter explode. But Korra was safely back aboard, which was really all that mattered.

Asami hurried back to the airlock, which wasn't really all that far, since the _Naga_ was a pretty small ship.

-"Got the money, hunney," Korra said in a sing-song voice, all smug that it still worked out for them.

But the engineer had different things on her mind. "Korra?"

-"Hmm?"

"You're on fire."

-"Oh, crap!" Korra only now did actually realize that her hair was on fire from the explosions aboard the freighter, and it was going up fast. She quickly beat it out, but most of the damage had already been done. Her hair was going to be a _lot_ shorter because of this. "Well, that's just great. And here I was, thinking today was actually going to go well."

Asami chuckled. "Why don't you set course to the nearest port, and don't warp too fast, then I'll give you a haircut to fix that."

The outlaw smiled. "I like that plan. You get the scissors ready, it'll take me a minute."

This should be good. Usually they waited until they reached some kind of spaceport for haircuts, but Korra didn't always have the patience for that. When Asami had joined her a year ago, Korra's hair was still down to her shoulders, but now it was more like her ears. Well, not anymore, and the engineer was about to become the hairdresser.

It wasn't long before _Naga's_ warp drive whirred into action, a sound that Asami had come to appreciate, given the amount of time she had spent working on it to keep it operational. How Korra hadn't blown herself up before was a bit of mystery to the engineer.

"So what can I do for you?" Asami asked with a knowing smile.

-"Just a trim, please," the outlaw responded, that same smile present.

It was quite a bit more burnt than Asami had initially thought, meaning she would really get to go all out, much to her pleasure. She always told Korra to be more careful, and this seemed like a good punishment. "Right, there isn't much I can make of this," she said. "Are you giving me free reigns?"

Korra sighed. "Sure, just so long as it looks like I intended it that way."

"Oh, don't worry so much. I'd still love you if you were bald."

-"Do _not_ shave me bald."

"Bummer. Well, in that case, you're still in good hands. I used to trim Gadget before she ran away." Gadget had been Asami's cat when she still lived on Hades. Turns out a curious cat in a spaceport is a recipe for stowaways to the far reaches of the galaxy.

-"I feel completely safe," Korra said, rolling her eyes.

"Such trust." Asami ran her hand through her girlfriend's hair, trying to think what she could do with this. "Well, only one thing for it: you'll have to go with an undercut. It's too burnt on the right to make anything else out of it."

Again, Korra sighed. "Fine. But don't do it on just one side, at least do both. Otherwise I'll like stupid."

"Fair enough." Asami went to work, first with scissors, then with razors, and was making good progress towards making Korra look somewhat presentable again. "So where are we heading?"

-"I've put us en route towards Pema, an old friend of mine. It's been a while since we've been there, and I figure that we can lie low there while we wait for the heat to die down from that freighter."

Asami wasn't so sure. "You think no authorities will care that we blew up a ship and three Wueps in it?"

Korra chuckled. "Definitely not. From what I saw, those guys were smugglers, no better than us."

It was true. Not working from any moral high ground did have its benefits, at least, it made this lifestyle a lot easier. "So, Pema, huh?"

-"Yeah, I figured it's been a long time since I saw them. They're practically family and the kids love me, I'm sure they won't mind you. You might even like them."

Asami wasn't so sure. "I dunno, I'm not very good with kids. But hey, if you say so, I'm willing to take a chance." A few moments later, she was actually done. "There. What do you think?"

Korra ran a hand over the side of her head, not looking entirely happy with it. "Not sure. Then again, it's better than looking like I fell asleep too close to a candle."

"True," Asami chuckled. "Go on, go take a shower. How long until we reach Pema?"

-"Shouldn't be much longer. Just give me a yell when we get there, because her house is pretty secluded."

"Right." The engineer made for the bridge, and sat in the co-pilot's seat, her usual spot. Even though she had flown _Naga_ plenty over the past year or so, it was still a pretty hard habit to let go of. Also, it didn't really matter, since all the controls were double-sided anyway.

Korra took her sweet time in the shower, Asami soon noticed, and the autopilot dropped them out of warp. Before her was a relatively small planet, but its luscious green color betrayed that it was probably a very nice place to live. There were two moons that she could see, and a single star. They had encountered plenty of planets with life that orbited a binary star system, or even more.

Asami walked by the shower, smiling as it was still on. Usually, Korra only took showers this long when they were both in it at the same time, but the engineer still had a way to get her out. She climbed down to the engine room, where the warp drive was still cooling down. However, it hadn't taken Asami long to figure out that if you put a towel on it, it becomes nice and warm, which is just heavenly to dry yourself off with.

And right now, it was her way of getting Korra out of the shower. She took the towel with her and stepped into the bathroom, which of course wasn't locked. Why would she?

"Korra, I have something for you," Asami opened.

-"This better be good, because there's little hairs _everywhere_ ," the outlaw responded.

"How about a warm towel?"

Korra ripped she ragged shower curtain open, just one item on a long list of things that needed repairs or replacement, with a stunned expression on her face. "You didn't," she said.

"Put it on the warp drive," Asami smiled, holding up the towel.

It didn't take Korra long to turn off the shower and step out of it. "You angel of a woman," she said as she eagerly took the towel.

As she was toweling down her hair, it gave Asami another opportunity to really take a good look at her girlfriend, and smile. She was as fit as ever, as was exemplified by the subtle six-pack on her abdomen and broad frame, but at the same time, there had been some changes over the past year. For starters, she had two more tattoos, one on her right hand in the form of a dragon with its tail curled around her middle finger, and one of a heart-shaped diamond right above her nether region that still baffled Asami. Surely they hadn't been _that_ drunk when she got that?

-"What?" Korra asked as she wrapped the towel around her hair. "Still think it's weird, huh? You didn't complain last night," she chuckled.

The engineer smiled. "It's true, I didn't." It became increasingly hard to resist Korra when she pressed herself against her girlfriend's body, making sure Asami could feel her nipple rings through everything. "Hmm... Korra... We're nearly there..."

This didn't mean much to the outlaw. "Pema has four kids," she muttered as she started kissing her way down Asami's neck. "We won't have a moment to ourselves once we get down."

A compelling argument, but at the same time, they would be _that_ much safer once they were on the ground, from everyone, be they some form of law enforcement or gangsters with a grudge. "Korra..." Asami groaned, pretty much unable to say no to her naked girlfriend, no matter the circumstances.

Surprisingly though, Korra backed off, though not by much. She pressed her girlfriend to the wall by her shoulders and looked her square in the eyes. "One round."

"Deal."

It was about an hour and a half later when they touched down outside of Pema's house, which Asami assessed once looked much better, but maintenance had been neglected. Clearly a place in decay.

Still, this didn't stop three very excitable little kids from running out when _Naga_ touched down. "Korra!" they yelled out in unison as they all leapt into her arms.

-"Oof!" Korra groaned, but did hug them back. "You guys have gotten so big!"

Asami felt a little awkward, since she didn't know them but her girlfriend was so intimate, and also that she only counted three children while Korra said there were four. The smallest one, the boy, looked at Asami with an impressed look on his face. "And who's the beautiful lady?"

-"Sorry, buddy, she's taken," Korra smiled as she pressed a quick kiss on the engineer's lips.

-"Drat! My love is foiled again!"

-"Don't worry so much, Meelo," a woman's voice said. Asami looked up and saw a weary-looking woman coming up towards them. She was wearing red and orange robes and was carrying a toddler on her arm, but she looked tired. "It's good to see you again, Korra," she said as she hugged the outlaw.

She just smiled. "It's good to be back. Pema, meet my girlfriend, Asami. Asami, this is Pema, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan," she said, working the kids down from high to low.

"Hey," she awkwardly waved.

-"Why don't you come inside?" Pema asked them. "I prepare you a good meal, because you've probably been living off that junk food whenever you aren't here."

Asami chuckled, because that was kind of true. They occasionally ate well when they could find a place where they weren't wanted, but those places weren't very numerous. "That's very generous of you, Pema, thank you."

-"Oh, don't mention it. Korra is family," she smiled.

They all went inside, and Asami thought it most closely resembled some kind of inn. Unfortunately, it wasn't very busy, as they were the only ones there. Korra and Asami agreed to watch the children while playing a card game with them while Pema went to make them a good meal, and it was surprisingly good fun. The engineer hadn't realized how much she missed being part of a family ever since her father's crimes were exposed.

Sure, she was with Korra, but a big family like this, that was something entirely different.

And when Pema came out with the food, her mouth instantly watered, because it smelled _delicious_. A simple but amazing meal, made all the more enjoyable by the company.

But it was rudely interrupted when the door flew open and three enormous men walked in. Asami didn't need long to discern that they were scum, lowest of the low. Gangsters, no doubt about it. Two of the stood on either side of the door, while the one with the most expensive suit walked up to the table. "Hmm, Pema, the food smells amazing," he said as he helped himself to a dumpling.

-"Who the hell are you?" Korra asked.

-"Where are my manners? The name is Butakha, and this woman here owes me a lot of money," he said, nodding to Pema.

Asami glanced down, already seeing her girlfriend's hand resting on her laser pistol. Unconsciously, the engineer had done the same thing.

The mother looked visibly nervous. "I don't have it yet. Business has been slow!"

-"Ah, the same excuse as ever," he said, twirling his mustache. "You know, I've been very generous to you, giving you extension after extension, but I'm starting to think you can't pay me back."

Pema looked like she was about to break down, but she held her composure. "I can. I'll have your money by tomorrow."

Butakha smiled. "You better. Because otherwise... Well, there will be consequences," he said, taking Jinora's chin between his fingers. A tear rolled down her cheek, but she didn't move a muscle either. "Your girls would fetch a very fine price."

This was too much for Korra. She drew her pistol, aiming it square between his eyes. "Don't you dare lay one more finger on these children," she growled.

Asami saw the guards at the door stalking towards them, so she drew her pistol too, only she aimed it at them.

-"Temper, temper," Butakha simply smiled. "All I want is what is rightfully mine. Besides, nothing will happen to me. Not unless you want my boys to burn this beautiful home to the fucking ground."

-"Get out," Korra said, her eyes narrowing. "You've outstayed your welcome." Her laser pistol whirred, with an ominous red glow coming from it. Strange as it looked to Asami, it worked. He slid his chair back and walked to the door, but neither of them lowered their guns.

Right before he walked out, he turned around again. "You have until tomorrow morning, Pema. And when I get back, you'd have better put your cats on their leashes."

When the door slammed shut, a sigh of relief went through the group. "Jinora, take your brothers and sisters to bed, please," Pema said, still clearly struggling to hold her tears in.

The kids didn't protest, and quietly walked into the back, and only when that door fell closed too, did the mother break down. Korra was quick to pull her in for a hug, letting her softly cry for a bit.

"What was that about, Pema?" Asami cautiously asked after a while.

She swallowed. "About a year ago, I badly needed money, and Butakha offered to lend me some. I've been struggling ever since Tenzin died, just can't make ends meet anymore. Butakha seemed reasonable at first, but now he keeps coming back for more and more interest, I don't know what to do. I can't match that."

Asami and Korra shared a knowing look, because they knew exactly what they needed to do. "We can," the engineer said. "How much do you need?"

Pema sighed. "About 100.000 yuans."

Korra immediately started thinking, trying to figure out the exchange rate. "That's 10.000 credits. We can easily manage that."

-"I can't take your money, Korra, I don't want to. I'd be taking advantage of you."

The outlaw chuckled. "Well, it's even up for debate if it's actually _my_ money, but more to the point, you can't be taking advantage of us when we're offering. You've always been good to me, this is the least I can do." She turned and winked to Asami. "Besides, me and Asami will manage."

The engineer smiled, already being pretty much able to read Korra's mind. "The money is in the ship, I'll go get it." As she walked back out to find the device she needed, she smiled as she started formulating a plan in her head. It was a good thing they had more firepower stored in _Naga_ , Korra always believed in saving up for a rainy day, and right now, storm clouds were gathering quickly.

When Asami got back to the table, she just caught the tail end of what Kora said. "And the next time you need money, you come to me, okay? No more of this 'don't want to take advantage'-crap, because I'd rather give you some money than see you and the kids with scumbags like Butakha."

They transferred the money, just digital information, but it was good enough. Pema would have all the money she'd need to pay off the loan shark tomorrow. With that, they all went to bed, Korra and Asami in a simple room in the inn. Compared to _Naga's_ cramped quarters though, even this simple room was heavenly.

"How do you think we'll do it tomorrow?" Asami asked once she was wrapped in Korra's arms. They were both down to their underwear, since neither one could be bothered to fetch anything else from the ship.

-"Wait until he has the money, travels a good distance from here, and take every last dime of him."

The engineer it would be more complicated than that, but at the same time, with enough force, it should be doable.

The following morning, they got up bright and early (much to Korra's chagrin), and before they left, Asami quickly installed a camera with microphone so they'd be able to follow the exchange. They retreated to _Naga_ and took off, hovering the ship in the clouds, above Pema's inn. The wait was boring, but not too long before Butakha and his gorillas showed up again.

He actually seemed a bit disappointed when Pema pulled out the little device to transfer the money, but since he couldn't complain, he was off again.

-"Now," Korra said.

Asami could follow the heat signatures of their car through the clouds, and quickly dove down to the surface, hovering right above to road, just in front of their vehicle. Korra jumped out of the ship with the biggest laser gun she could find, aiming it right at them. "Step out of the car and no one gets hurt."

This was the right moment for Asami to land the craft, which she quickly did and then joined her girlfriend.

-"What do you think you're doing?!" Butakha yelled. "Get her!"

The other two gangsters came at them, but Korra and Asami each shot one, leaving just him alive. "Look, I don't give two shits about you," the outlaw smiled as she stalked closer to him. "It's just that I needed you alive to get back what's right fully mine." She held a device up to his arm, where there was a chip to store his money.

Korra smiled as the device beeped. "Thank you."

-"You think you can steal from me and just walk away?"

-"Yeah."

Butakha looked at them with disgust. "You haven't thought about poor Pema. She and her kids are dead, when I get back."

Asami looked over to Korra with a raised eyebrow, because that was a big presumption on his end. "And what makes you think you'd walk away from this?" the engineer asked. "No, you're a real hero, harassing single mothers and shaking them down. And they call us criminals," she scoffed.

-"Too right," Korra smiled. "Looks like you're shit out of luck." With that, she shot him too, putting an end to the problems of a lot of people.

Asami walked up to her girlfriend and pulled her in for a kiss. "Do you think we need to go back to Pema and tell her?"

-"Don't think so," Korra said with a smile. "Besides, the only thing I want to do right now is you. You have no idea how hot you look with a gun that big."

It made Asami blush like crazy, but at the same time, sent a wave of heat through her. "Oh, you are so on."

* * *

 _Truth be told, when Kainorian told me she had an idea for one of the prompts being 'partners in crime', I instantly fell in love with the idea. The first thing that popped to mind was a sort of Bonnie and Clyde affair, but there would also be a downside to that. First off, I don't think that would fit into a one-shot, but more importantly, there is already a very good Kainora Bonnie and Clyde story running, words-with-dragons is writing it here on FFN. It's called my baby shot me down, and you should absolutely go read it. I don't want to appear doing an inferior version of that, so I went with a story adapted from one of Jesse James' exploits._

 _As for Korrasami Week, well, it's over. I had a lot of fun writing these, even if it was kind of cheap of me to just throw out the other prompts and go with my own. As for what's next, well, I am planning to continue the superhero story of the second day, and when I come up with some good ideas for that, you'll see it appear. Thanks for reading, and take care._


End file.
